


And We All Knew It

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Flirting, Harry hart is your dad, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Training, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Prompt "Eggsy prompt with "Are you flirting with me?" Where the reader is Harry's daughter who is rivals with Eggsy but they always flirt and actually like eachother but Harry, Roxy and Merlin can see it. As a result Harry goes protective dad but sees how they truly care about eachother when something goes wrong on a mission and Eggsy ends up in the hospital ward with a wound. Eggsy still flirts with the reader but even though she's panicked about his safety she tries to play it off as she doesn't care."





	1. Chapter 1

Today like all days was dedicated to showing Eggsy just how much better you were than him. How much smarter, how much faster, how much more adept you were at being a Kingsman… 

It was all in good fun. Mostly. 

Truth be told, you never really were the competitive type. But there was something about that stupid cheeky smile that just awakened your most hidden features, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t love it. 

Every day was a new game, a new challenge and a new competition for you two, and most of those days you didn’t even know how this rivalry came about. Regardless of the details, you were months deep into it, and there was absolutely no backing down. 

Dad of course, didn’t like this… He’d grown rather protective over Eggsy since recruiting him, and of course being his only daughter you were high up on his list of priorities. He didn’t like that you two made everything a competition because the basic rules of Kingsman was teamwork and if you were fighting each other, you weren’t fighting the enemy. And you really did know that, really you did. He did tell you enough…

But knowing it or not didn’t stop you two from playing, and play you did. 

You two had nearly finished sparring, and you won naturally. He was pinned beneath you, your knees propped over his wrists, his chest stuck firmly below you… and all you could do was smile and bask in your victory. 

“Aw, what’s wrong Eggy?” you asked almost sing songy, taunting him from your position of power as you crossed your arms at your bust. A wicked smile spread as he struggled beneath you, the face he made was so cute you thought you may just give in and—

Wait.. no… Eggsy is so not cute. This shit is anything but cute… He… he’s annoying. Yes… He’s annoying. 

He narrowed his eyes from below you, his struggling ceasing a bit… your own face pulled about confusingly as he tilted his head to the side that smile grinning wider as if he had some secret to share.

“What the fuck are you smiling at.” 

His smile turned to that cheeky frown he used for all occasions, feigning stupidity to a T as he shrugged as best he could. “Nothin’”

You jabbed him lightly in the side in attempts to literally poke it out of him, but he just laughed that annoying laugh as a shit eating grin spread. He was fucking proud of himself, clearly. But for what? 

Just as you raised a finger at him, leaning down with suspicion creeping your expression like a wave, he shot his hips forward; successfully knocking you over him. He followed up quickly, and now you were the one pinned. 

How could you be so stupid? Classic fucking Eggsy.

“You fucker!” you spat back, your own smile unable to remain hidden as you attempted breaking free… He had you pinned however, and by the look in his eyes he wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon. “You cheated.”

“Did not.” 

“You so fu—“ 

Your words were cut short though by a literal entourage of eyes. Merlin, your father and Roxy stepped into the gym, all sporting their own versions of a smile. Except dad of course… he looked more annoyed than anything else, and at that realization Eggsy pulled himself off of you. 

He even offered a hand, but you didn’t take it because you didn’t need his help…

“If you two are finished…” Merlin paused with a smile, linking his free hand over the wrist holding his tablet. “Galahad, if you’d please follow me for a debriefing, and Tristan you’re to join us after Harry is done speaking with you.”

Eggsy tossed you another look, one saying ‘ohhhh, you’re in trouble’ and to that you glared even deeper, even sticking out your tongue a bit… it was a bit much, even for you, but he really knew how to bring out that rambunctious nature you usually kept hidden. 

You watched with narrowed eyes as the three of them left the room, but not before Eggsy tossed you a towel from the door, throwing back one more reply. “Think that’s another win for me then, yeah?”

But before you could say anything back, dad was in your face and Eggsy was too far gone to hear whatever pathetic reply you could muster. You scrunched your mouth, glaring at the empty doorway avoiding dad’s gaze just a second longer… when you looked to him finally he was anything but impressed, and somehow he’d already begun scolding you without even saying a word. 

“What?” you asked, sounding more annoyed than you were as you pat your neck and face with the towel so graciously provided. 

“Y/n…” Harry said back, and even though he’d only said your name it felt like he’d just lectured you for an hour. 

You shook your head, raising your arms in confusion, but you were pretty sure you knew what he meant. “Dad.” you said back rather pointedly, an air of sarcasm drifting off your one word reply.

He just sighed though, not a sad defeated sigh, but one of near assurance. Like he knew how this conversation would go before he even started it. “Just be careful, won’t you?”

You shook your head again, making your way to the door as a forced confusion spread your otherwise knowing expression. “We’re fine. We spar all the time—“

“That’s not what I meant.”

Another forced sigh slipped through your nose, your lips pressed finally together as you walked through the door, and down the hall. You could feel dad walking closely beside you, and couldn’t help but fixate on what he DID mean. 

Was it what you thought? Was he trying to warn you about—

“Bout bloody time. You two is always so late, ain’t ya?” Eggsy greeted you as usual with jokes and jabs, that smile spread sweetly with satisfaction. You returned a fake smile and a middle finger, and he pulled his hand over his heart; his expression pained to matched.

“I suspect it runs in the family.” Merlin added, his own smile slipping as he was unable to join in on the fun, at least for a moment. “Now, I will have to give you a rundown in the cab, there’s not much time left, but your task should be relatively simple. Lancelot, if you and Tristan would head to the car now, I need a moment with the Galahad’s.”

You watched the exchange between Eggsy and your dad, and couldn’t help but let an honest smile spread. It was really nice to see your dad so happy… to see Eggsy smiling and you felt an annoying prickle bubbling, it was almost overwhelming for a moment but Roxy slid her arm between yours— leading you towards your destination, and with your departure so went that feeling. She tossed you a few sly smiles, and you had an idea what they meant… but you couldn’t say for sure, and there was no way you would be asking.


	2. Chapter 2

The mission itself started rather normally. As far as ‘normally’ usually went for Kingsman that is. Which basically meant that it was a bloody fucking mess from start to finish.

The tech you lot were faced with was much more advanced than you planned, far more sophisticated than anything Kingsman had in their pocket either… which led you to question just WHO these people were, and just WHY you needed that drive.

If history had anything to say about it, it was likely nothing good. In fact it was probably bordering end of the world territory— another ‘normal’ for Kingsman.

But you couldn’t think about that now… you had to get that drive back to HQ, and quick. Once you were there you could get to saving the world. Again.

“Told ya I’d get it first.” Eggsy smiled, running along side you, unloading bullet after bullet into any that dare cross your paths. The light spray of blood decorating the otherwise white walls.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good for you.” you shot back, trying to sound as bored as possible as you rolled your eyes. “Do you want a cookie?”

“Y’know, I wouldn’t mind that actually… you got one?”

And just as you were about to spit something just as witty back you’d lost all focus.

Someone dropped down from the ledge just behind Eggsy, and in that moment it was like you were watching it happen in slow motion. Your eyes shifted, and with that Eggsy’s followed, changing from amusement to confusion to fear… it was too late.

The figure was already behind him. It already grabbed him… It had already plunged a knife straight into his chest…

“Eggsy!” you screamed, lifting your pistol perfectly shooting the man between the eyes. Eggsy’s gaze was locked to yours, terror stricken as he fell to the ground in a weak thud. You barely made it to him in time to catch him as his blood spilled in a tenacious stream of rouge, darkening his previously white button up in a sound of silence. “Fuck, fuck… Eggsy. Hey, look at me will you? It’s gonna be okay.”

You pulled his hand over the wound, pressing deeply as the pools spread between your fingers. It was warm and sticky like honey and you could see the light fading from his face and eyes… but he didn’t seem to care at all.

He just looked up at you with eyes light as if he hadn’t just taken a fucking knife to the chest. As if it were just you and him… You paged Merlin, screaming on about how you needed immediate extraction, and if he’d replied you hadn’t heard it… you were too busy staring down at those bright eyes, the eyes you denied caring about for so long… And why? You didn’t even know…

“Hey, dickhead… You’re not allowed to fucking die on me, do you understand? I still have to kick your ass for getting that drive first, right?” you were breathing quickly, your heart pounding as you pressed your hand deeper into the pool of blood.

You heard footsteps approaching, and raised your gun immediately towards them. A fiery vengeance burning red beneath your lowered brows as you held Eggsy in your lap, your hand pressed tightly atop his. But he still just looked at you, those eyes scanning every inch of your face like a map to be learned… Here he was bleeding out while you pointed a gun at some random noise in the hallway, and all he can do is stare at you.

But it wasn’t random at all, and thank the universe for that. It was Roxy and your dad, and when you saw them you nearly started crying. The hand holding your pistol fell with defeat to the side, and once that hand was free you were pressing it tightly to your other. Eggsy’s eyes were closing, over and over again like he just didn’t have the strength to keep them open anymore, and you didn’t want to but you slapped him awake; grabbing his cheeks and squeezing them as you pleaded for him to just hold on.

When evac finally arrived you were almost positive it would be too late. He was so damn pale… that cheeky smile you didn’t want to admit you loved was gone, and all that was left was a shell of the person you knew.

You collapsed into your dad’s arms once Eggsy had been admitted into medical, finally allowing the tears their release. You couldn’t stop because for some reason you felt responsible. Like maybe if you hadn’t been fucking around so much, he would have been more focused. You would have been… maybe if you were being a team, you would have seen this coming.

Harry slid his hand to the back of your head, running it over your hair softly as he try to console you as best he could. He whispered that it would be fine, that Eggsy was strong. That you needn’t worry because Kingsman’s best were in there, and they wouldn’t let anything happen to their best agent.

You didn’t even fight him on that, because deep down you knew Eggsy was Kingsman’s best. Actually now that you thought about it, that was probably why you always tried so hard around him… Why you always had to be better.

Well, that was one of the reasons anyway.

“He’s going to come back to you, my dear. Don’t worry.” Harry whispered, his check resting softly on your head as he rock you back and forth.

You didn’t even fight that either, because in truth that’s all you wanted, but you somehow were just realizing it. Only, in a way you always knew, didn’t you? Did everyone?

“He better.” you squeezed him tighter, ready to believe anything even if they turned out to be lies.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours passed slowly after that.

One.

Two.

Five.

Eight.

You stopped counting after eight… But you didn’t stop worrying, and you definitely didn’t stop pacing. What was taking so long? Was he alright? Why wouldn’t anyone tell you anything?

It was hard to miss the looks Merlin and Roxy were giving you, and you knew if they hadn’t suspected something before they absolutely did now. But there was something else behind those eyes of theirs. It was fear, and no matter how hard they tried to hide it, they couldn’t. Or maybe it was that they didn’t want to… you weren’t sure, and at this point you didn’t care.

Around what you learned was hour ten, the doctor finally told you Eggsy was alright. That he had a punctured lung, and some internal bleeding, on top of all the blood loss from the initial wound. He said things didn’t look good for awhile there, but that Eggsy pulled through. You nearly started crying at that, but kept your composure at least this time, and before he could explain anything else you asked when you could see him.

‘Soon’ was all he said, and in terms of how long it actually took; it was only about four hours after you learned he was alright. But in terms of how it felt, well… that was something else entirely. It felt like centuries had passed, and you realized as you were walking into his room that you hadn’t even changed yet.

You were still in your blood soaked suit… your hands, and fingernails lined a light brown of dried blood. You rubbed them together in front of you, as if that would help the situation at all, but it was too late to do anything, and you were already standing in the doorway.

You didn’t look at Eggsy at first, because even though the doctors said he was fine you sort of couldn’t believe it. You were afraid that when you looked to that bed you’d see a body… another shell.

“Well, you look like shit.” Eggsy said with a smile, and despite the crude nature of his greeting his eyes and tone were lined affectionately.

“Are you flirting with me?” you smiled, pulling your hands to your hips, leaning into a heel.

“Nah…” he nearly purred back, his face in mock detail as he nodded his head up and down in a universal ‘yes’. Before you could respond to THAT however, he continued just as sure of himself as ever. And for having been out for the last fourteen or so hours, he sure seemed energized. “That my blood you got on ya?” he followed up, narrowing his eyes on the mess before him; that glint of admiration still present.

“Yeah, it is you cheeky shit. You ruined my favorite suit. Blood never comes out of these, ya know.” you replied stepping closer. When you reached the side of the bed you sat, eyeing the large bandage wrapping his bare chest.

It probably wasn’t the time to scan those chiseled arms and chest, but you sort of couldn’t help it…

“S’cuse me but I’m the one that’s been stabbed, yeah? You’re complain’ bout some bloody suit while I’m literally bleedin’ out over here. I nearly died.”

“That was so not cool by the way. Thought you were supposed to be good at this?” you asked, scooting just a hair closer, and by the smile he sent you, he really didn’t mind.

“I am good at this, better than you is.” he laughed, leaning up a bit, the blanket setting at his waist.

“I mean…” you took a brief pause to lean forward, finishing in a whisper. “clearly not.”

You were expecting another witty remark, but he just looked at you. No, not at you. In you… it was as if he was searching the depths of your soul, like he was mixing with it. He had the softest look you’d ever seen, and you were so taken in that moment your jaw literally dropped open.

“Wh… why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m sorry.” was all he said, and his voice was just as soft as his expression.

You blinked back your surprise, hiding it as best you could; which to be clear was terribly. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

“Scarin’ you.” and still, he didn’t pull his eyes from yours, his gaze penetrating and reverent.

You scoffed, leaning back into the arms you had propped behind you, trying for as nonchalant as possible, and once again utterly failing. “I… wasn’t— scared.”

Eggsy raised a brow, those perfect lips curling into a blissful smile. “You know I was there, yeah? Mighta been stabbed an all, but I did see what happened.”

At that point you just sighed and rolled your eyes, because nothing you could think to say would suffice. “Well you try having your best friend bleeding out in your arms, then you can talk to me about being scared, okay?”

“Awe, I’m your best friend? That is so sweet.” He taunted you playfully and it took all of your self control not to tackle him, or kiss him truthfully and at this point you weren’t sure which you wanted to do more.

“Shut up.” you glared, pulling your arm forward to cross, but before you could he grabbed your hand. You pulled a breath in at the soft and simple embrace, tossing your eyes from it and then to him under skeptical brows. “Eggsy?”

“I was scared” he braided his fingers between yours, and you didn’t resist. A moment later he ran his thumb over the back of your hand in slow circles; a ripple of chills spread on contact, through every inch of your body.

“Of course you were, you were nearly dy—“

Eggsy interrupted you though with a shake of his head and a squeeze to your hand. “No, I mean… I don’t wanna die, yeah. But was a bit more then that… I didn’t wanna leave you.”

Your words froze in your throat, your heart racing faster and faster, and you had no idea what to say. So you didn’t say anything.

“I don’t ever… wanna leave you.” he finished, squeezing your hand one last time.

“What…” you paused, swallowing down the lump in your throat before continuing stronger than before. “what are you saying, Eggsy?”

“I’m sayin’ that… I wanna…” his face pulled about awkwardly as he search his mind for the words… you absolutely knew where this was going but you couldn’t deny the fun in watching his squirm.

“You wanna?” you drug out the last syllable a hair too long.

“I wanna be m—“ Eggsy was interrupted by a knock at the door. He didn’t respond to it at first, he just looked into your expectant eyes… but a moment later he granted whoever was there the entry they so desired.

It was your dad and Merlin, but of course it was. When you noticed Harry had been there, you slid your hand from Eggsy’s immediately; pulling it into your other as you stood to greet them, moving your hands to your hips a shade too uncomfortably.

“How are you feeling, Eggsy?” Harry asked approaching you two in gentle strides.

“Like shit.” he smiled back, accepting the soft hand on his shoulder.

“You had us quite worried for awhile there.” Merlin added, going Harry at the side of the bed.

“Some of us more than others of course.” Roxy stepped into the room, and suddenly it was a damn party. You shot your eyes to her because you all knew who she had meant. Eggsy just smiled into his hands as you sent him an awkward, near pleading glance.

“Don’t you lot have work to be doing?”

They all exchanged soft shrugs and shakes of their head, denying any work that may or may not actually need doing. You rolled your eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today, looking to Eggsy once more.

You really just wanted to hear those words from his lips, but it wasn’t going to happen now. Not with your whole bloody family watching with expectant eyes and knowing grins…

So instead you stepped towards Harry, wrapping your arm around his waist as he raised his around your shoulders pulling you closer in a hug. “I better get going… I am covered in blood and all.” you paused smiling up at your dad. “I’ll see you soon, Eggy.”

“Good.” he replied as you pulled away from Harry making your way to the door. When you nearly reached it he called once more, pulling your gaze to his and his only. “Think you said somethin’ bout a cookie? I’ll take that too. Then we can finish our chat, yeah?”

“So neeeeeedy.” you called as you turned the corner, sporting a smile so wide you could have probably thrown up at it’s size, and thank god no one was there to see it because it was bad.

We’re talking, ‘oh shit, I am in deep’ bad, and for the first time since you met him, you really didn’t care about being the best. For the first time, you didn’t need to be smarter or faster…

You just needed him.


End file.
